Omoidashite anata wo
by starlighthoneymoon
Summary: In the future during the reign of Usagi as Queen of the earth.She struggles with her love and her destiny and even worse the earth is faced with a grave enemy. Will the starlights be able to help. Will Usagi continue to live her destiny with Mamoru?
1. Chapter 1

Omoidashite anata wo

Okay guys here is my first shot at writing a fan fiction .Please let me know what you think so I know whether to keep writing or stop -- haha…well I hope you enjoy it 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi's long blonde curly teasels of hair wave in the brisk evening air, her white empire waist gown trailing behind her as she enters the crystal Tokyo palace ballroom. a million thoughts reel through her head, she feels dead to the world her only life line cut off to her " Seiya I miss you" she whispers to herself.  
A sweet violin lead melody plays across the room as hundreds of masked people twirl and spin about the room. Usagi makes her way down the elaborate gold laden staircase, her hand tracing the railing on the way down.

"Usako!" a stern low voice calls to her. A tall charcoal haired man takes her hand in his own guiding her through fountains of dancing people. Usagi's eyes stay affixed to the floor being sure not to peer into Mamoru's loving gaze. she can't look at him she hasn't been able to since her encounter long ago with a certain raven haired man who captured her heart. But she was now a queen and a wife she shouldn't have these thoughts. Usagi had accepted her destiny although much to her dismay. Months had passed since her marriage, a marriage she resisted and regretted. she held onto the hope Seiya would return for her, but he never came. Usagi finally gave into her friends' pleas and married Marmoru but her heart would always lie elsewhere. She was a slave now to her thoughts she was haunted by them with every breathe.

In a flash the palace was flooded with a burning red light the seared through the room. She was immediately surrounded by eight very beautifully dressed women her guardians and friends the Sailor Senshi. Screams ricochet around them, Usagi brought her hand to her face shielding her eyes from the light. Pain grips the senshi and cries of agony escape them. "fighter please!!" Usagi screams.

The light fades and the dust has settled the room is littered with bodies. Usagi and the senshi now silenced drop to their knees and their pale lifeless bodies collapse forward to the ground.

XXXXXXX

Seiya's indigo eyes dart open and his sits straight up in his bed, his breathe heavy and quick. he immediately brings his hands to his sweaty face " Odango..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay well there you have it…. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon…unfortunately. But, I do use them in my story. Please leave me feedback so I know how to make the story better or keep doing what I'm doing, hahaha. Oh yeah, thanks has to go out to Luna for the edits and ideas from our RPG which I have to say is the best . Thanks Luna you will always be my Seiya!! 

Chapter two

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Usagi stands at the edge of her large bedroom balcony using her arms to warm herself from the cool morning air. She gazes over the city below, twisting the pink, heart-shaped diamond ring around her left finger, lost in her thoughts.

"Usako." Two large hands slide around the waist line of her white silk dress. "Good morning, love," Mamoru breathes into her neck amidst a trail of kisses.

Startled, Usagi abruptly pulls away, a brisk gasp escaping her pale pink lips. Her blue orbs widen in recognition of the man beside her. She takes a deep breath, biting down on her lower lip.

"Usagi-chan!" A petite blonde showcasing a red ribbon atop her head appears in the doorway. Her figure shifts to side of the oak door frame, gesturing for her friend to join her. 

Relief spreads across Usagi's face. She has been spared once again by the goddess of love, aka Minako Aino, one of her oldest and closest friends.

"I'm coming!" She says as she quickly retreats to the hallway, leaving Mamoru hanging in the moment on the balcony.

"Usa .. I wonder what's.." Mamoru stares at her retreating figure, his deep blue eyes are focused on the empty space that was vacated so quickly by his Queen. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raven haired Starlight turns to his violet eyed companion

"Are you ready to make our rounds?" The auburn haired, lather clad senshi turns to Fighter.

Fighter was a world away in his thoughts. Her head is reeling. The stars in the heavens could collide and she would be oblivious to their cries. Fighter's only thought was for one woman. The same woman that has captivated his every thought and word since she laid eyes on her dumpling hair.

"Odango…I…had another dream," she reveled to her companion in a distracted tone. Fighter flicked her hair to the side, letting her fingers flow freely through its course strands.

Maker tilted her head in concern for her friend. "Again?!" She asks in a voice that's not quite full of surprise. She places her hand on the back of her neck, rubbing where her purple choker sits.

"You need to pull yourself together," she places her other hand on the shoulder of the shorter, raven haired woman. "Our duty is here, to OUR princess. You know the Galaxy has been under invasion." The shorter Starlight gave no sign of response.

She takes a deep breath and bursts out in further frustration. "They are coming here, and we have to be ready to protect our planet and, more importantly, Kakyuu-hime! You don't have time to worry about her," her words are filled with distain for Usagi and her influence on her dear friend. Maker's words trail off as she realizes how engrossed Fighter is in her own thoughts.

Fighter's rage and pent-up frustration expel from her lips like the bursting of a dam. "I can't help it! I love her! I never should have left her!" Her black leather gloves clench into a ball it the hands, her arms stiffened in reflex.

"I wonder what she is doing every minute of everyday," her eyes narrow in grief. "Why won't you let me go to her?" Fighter's indigo eyes fill with tears and a solitary drop christens her face with moisture.

Maker face is filled with anger, her voice cold. "You can't! Your place is here!"

"I have to go to her!" Fighter changes into her mundane form. He turns to leave when he is stopped by resistance to his motion. He turns back to see Maker's black leather glove tight around his wrist, preventing his departure.

"NO! You can't! She has to fulfill her destiny, and you have to fulfill yours. Your place is here!" The tall woman's words echo like a bell in a deep cave. Only the cave was Seiya's heart.

Seiya's indigo eyes narrow at the resolve from his friend. Silence was his only ally. He knew this was a fight he wouldn't be able to win with Maker. The tall woman had made it clear she wasn't going to budge. With Seiya's temperament, the two would be arguing for hours. Seiya yanks his hand out of the tall Starlight's grasp.

"Seiya!" She cries as Seiya turns and walks down the great marble hallway towards his bedroom. He holds his fist tight to his chest, as if trying to relieve the deepening pain in his heart.

Maker's cries echo off the ornate hallway walls as Seiya continues his journey, unresponsive to his friend's pleas, as his long raven hair sways behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I once again do not own Sailor moon….unfortunately --'. Alright here is chapter 3 I hope you all like it. Thanks have to go out to Virginia for getting on my case a little for updating AND a special thank you to LUNA!!!! OMG where would I be without you!! Thank you or de Usagi-ing the chapter and for lots or support and inspiration. You are the best! - And with out further adieu I give you Chapter three. Oh yea PLEASE leave me feedback **

"Oh, thank god Minako-chan! If it weren't for-" Usagi was cut off by Minako raising her hand, silencing her best friend.

"Usagi-chan I can't keep doing this for you!" She takes a deep breath, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair, allowing the wind to rustle through it. "You know I don't agree with the other Senshi. I don't think you should be with a man that you don't truly love." 

Usagi defends herself. "I love him……" her voice trails off. "I just don't LOVE him like I love-" Her statement ends abruptly. 'I can't bring myself to say his name!' She thinks, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She knew her will would falter if she actually said it out loud.

"I know," Minako smiles, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I have some good news for you though," Minako says, her eyes glittering mischievously. "I was eavesdropping earlier, and I heard Michiru and Haruka talking about some visitors coming to tonight's masquerade ball!" She squeals grabbing Usagi's hand. Usagi looks at the blonde, her sapphire eyes full of curiosity.

"Who?" Usagi's intrigue of the situation grows as she gets not response from Minako. She squeezes Minako's hand tight. Anxiety rushes over her entire body as she repeats her question, all but shouting. "WHO?!"

"Kakyuu-hime!" Minako blurts out in excitement. She takes a breath, giving more time to her rather dramatic pause, her cerulean blue eyes watching Usagi squirm. "And her Senshi protectors!"

Usagi's eyes widened in excitement as a million thoughts flooded her mind. "Seiya is coming……" the words rang from her rose colored lips. She brought her hand up to them to be sure those words we actually her own. She had been only sixteen when he left her to return to Kinmoku. Usagi was now twenty-two and married. A barrage of unanswered questions crashed upon her. Did he remember her? Was he married? Did he still love her? Her heart was pounding in her chest. It felt like it was ready to burst like fireworks in the sky during Ōmisoka.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako's voice cut through her friends thoughts. "Remember you are Queen of Crystal Tokyo and wife to Mamoru now. You can't be acting like this when he arrives. You have your destiny and he has his." Minako sat down on the smooth marble bench in the garden where the two girls had stopped, placing her arm around Usagi. "You and Mamoru have to work things out, Usagi. You have to open yourself up to him again. There was a time he was the love of your life, you know. It's time for your destined life with him to start and have Chibiusa."

Usagi nodded slowly, her momentary happiness stifled at the remarks of her companion. She lowered her head into her hands, letting her delicate fingers massage her head where her hair and scalp meet. "Your right….." She whispered in hushed tones as reality set in. There was one week left for her to be joined with Mamoru and conceive Chibiusa. It was now October of the year prior to when she was to be born. June thirtieth was almost nine months away exactly. Usagi's heart sank as a single tear caressed her soft cheek.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Seiya huffed into his room slamming the door in a fit of rage, the sharp sound resonating through the Kinmokuan palace. Tears of frustration escape his narrowed indigo eyes as his fist meets the back of the oak, star trimmed door. It had been six long years for him. Everyday he missed her more and more, wondering how she was, what she was doing. Seiya had tried to escape, to return to her several times but was always stopped by Taiki or Yaten. He felt his heart break a little more, each time they stopped him. His heart couldn't bear it any longer. He put his forehead to the door. He didn't notice that he was not alone.

A woman with long red hair, tied back is sitting on the bed. Her elegant red gown, trimmed in gold and green spreads out around her delicate frame and cascades over the dark blue blankets. Her light, scarlet colored eyes watch the raven haired man as he leans against his door with his back to her. She raises a hand to her mouth and gives a light cough, just loud enough to grab his attention .Seiya whips his head around, his eyes widening at the sight of the red haired woman on his bed.

"Purinsesu! Gomen nasai!" He lowers his head in embarrassment and respect. He kneels, bringing his right hand to his chest "How can I be of service?" 

Kakyuu rises and makes her way across the gilded floor, her scarlet dress swaying with her forward motion. She stops in front of the kneeling, raven haired man and places her hand on his shoulder. He raises his head and looks up at his Princess.

"I need you to accompany me, Fighter, as my guard on my journey to ask for help for Kinmoku. As you know a great evil is enveloping our galaxy and our powers alone are not enough to defend our planet." She takes a deep, shaky breath as she tries to keep her composure in front of the leader of her Starlight senshi.

Seiya, sensing the panic in Kakyuu, stands and grabs her free hand, trying to comfort her. "As you wish, Kakyuu-hime." His head nodding in intense devotion.

Kakyuu's voice trembles with emotion as she speaks. "We must go to earth. We must ask for help from Neo-Queen Serenity and her Sailor senshi!"

Seiya's eyes widened as thoughts of a certain blonde haired woman flood his mind, demolishing his senshi pride. He quickly snaps back to the present, straining to focus on what Kakyuu was saying to him. It was now exceptionally difficult to get his mind to focus on the impending trip to Earth, instead of Usagi, the way he desperately wanted to. 

Kakyuu hears the thoughts echoing in Seiya's mind, but she was too consumed with her own to pay them any mind. She knew it was going to break his heart to see Usagi again, and yet, for her own selfish reasons, she hoped Seiya's presence would help persuade the monarch of Earth to grant her help.

"Maker and Healer are already preparing to leave as we speak." She pauses for a moment, her scarlet eyes watering. "We must leave immediately, for I fear we do not have much time. They have invited us to a masquerade ball tonight. We will attend, as to keep up appearances, but when morning comes we will seek a private audience with Neo-Queen Serenity." Kakyuu releases his hold on her hand and makes her way to the door. She quietly slips across the threshold, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway to gather her other two Starlights. 

Seiya stood, staring at his Princess' retreating figure. "Odango..." he whispers to himself. Shock of the sudden announcement suddenly consumes him, sending shivers of anticipation and longing up and down his spine. He turns and with shaking hands begins to ready himself for the journey.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X 

Several hours later, and with lots of encouragement from Minako, Usagi found herself back in her bedroom preparing diligently for the ball. She wanted to look perfect tonight for the "unexpected" guests. She had just finished styling her hair for the evening and was placing her brush back onto her vanity table when she spies a light through her window. She stops and watches as four colored streaks of light shoot across the night sky.

'He's here!' Her mind screams as her eyes light up with excitement her stomach does a flip flop. She stares out the window a moment longer, trying to keep the tears of happiness from streaming down her made up face. She gasps as suddenly two warm hands made their way around her waist, as her bare neck was assaulted with a flurry of kisses.

"Usako……" Mamoru's low voice whispered softly in her ear between kisses. "You look so beautiful," he says as one of his hands slides up the silky fabric of her pale pink dressing gown and caresses her breast. 

Usagi abruptly pulls away, a little repulsed by her husband's actions. "I have to get ready for tonight, Mamoru!" Her voice is sharp and low. She walks over to the corner of the room, where her red strapless gown that she had taken out earlier for the ball is hanging. She reaches out, fingering the delicate silk organza gown. She runs her trembling fingers along the beadwork of the bodice. She suddenly clenches the crimson material in her hand as she takes a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you," she says, not looking at the tall, black haired man. She is prevented from saying anything further as she feels a hand on her arm. She gasps as Mamoru spins her around and pins her to the wall. She struggles to free herself from his grip, but he uses his weight to hold the struggling blonde in place.

"Let go of me, Mamoru!" She cries, but was cut off as he presses his lips to hers. She turns her head, breaking the bruising kiss. She glares at the taller man. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I am exercising my marital rights, Usako," he says with a smirk as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. He drops her on the soft bedding and quickly climbs on top of her, holding her down with his weight once again. He looks at her, with dark, lust filled eyes as he reaches for the neckline of her silk dressing gown.

"No! Please stop! Mamoru!" She pleads as he tears away the delicate fabric from her trembling frame. Tears stream down her pale cheeks as he starts to ravish her petite form. She tries to push him away with all her strength, but he just laughs and pins her wrists over her head with one hand.

"Tonight, you will be wholly mine, Usako," He murmurs in a low voice as he removes the last of her clothing with his free hand. She stares up at the ceiling, tears overflowing her sapphire blue eyes. She feels him shift on top of her and she stiffens. She knows what's to come next, and she is powerless to stop it. Her mind screams out as he brutally enters her.

"Seiya!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-


End file.
